raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey or Fish
Turkey or Fish is the 10th episode of Season 1, and is episode 10 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Debra wants to have Thanksgiving dinner at her house this year. But, instead of turkey, she decides to cook fish. Marie invites some of the extended family over in hopes that Debra's dinner will be a flop. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Turkey or Fish *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 10 (#10 of 210) *'Air Date:' November 22, 1996 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Debra wants to cook fish for Thanksgiving instead of turkey and, thinking Marie is hoping she'll fail, goes into high gear to prepare dinner." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Robert Culp as Warren **Katherine Helmond as Lois **Phil Leeds as Mel **Pearl Shear as Emma *'Crew:' **Michael Lembeck - Director **Tucker Cawley - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Win, Lose or Draw" *'Followed by:' "Captain Nemo" Synopsis Debra wants to start her own tradition this year of having the family over for Thanksgiving at her house. Part of her new tradition is cooking fish instead of turkey. Marie then sets her up to fail horribly. She informs her and Ray that Uncle Mel and Aunt Emma are also coming for Thanksgiving. Wanting to impress Marie and the rest of the guests, Debra does everything possible to make this meal absolutely perfect. Expecting things to fall apart, Marie brings her own turkey. During the dinner, Frank begins choking on the food. Both Debra and Marie argue over whether it's the fish or the turkey. After Frank spits out the food, they find that it is in fact the fish. Then Marie makes Debra feel horrible. They then have a talk and resolve the issue. Running Gags This is the first appearance of the character Uncle Mel. And it's also the first time he makes mention of him not being gay. Mel says that in every episode in which he appears. This episode also has Marie criticizing Debra's cooking skills. Trivia Similar to a few of the early episodes, there was a slight mistake with the staging and positioning of the cameras in the studio. Microphones can be seen in certain scenes. This is also the first (and only) appearance of a dog named Maggie. The battle between Marie's turkey and Debra's fish is referenced later in the series, specifically Season 2 Episode 15 "Marie's Meatballs". Though he didn't appear in this episode, Ray's friend Bernie is mentioned. The piano ditty from Where's Lunch wasn't heard. A clucking chicken was heard instead. Quotes *MEL: Fred and Bishop are parking the car. *DEBRA: "Fred and Bishop"? *MEL: They're friends of mine. We're not gay! *FRANK: (after choking on a piece of fish) Will somebody please pass the fish? *ROBERT: Here's some advice Dad. Chew! Category:Episodes Category:Holidays Category:Season 1